Backyard Campouts
by Otakuchan88
Summary: "I'm sorry America but we're going to have to cancel the camping trip for this weekend." Britain gravely relayed the news to the boisterous young colony. "What? But why!" America exclaimed in utter disappointment... So yuppers this is a story between England and Colony: America and Canada :3 It's my first story so...R/R please!


**A.N. Hee hee I just happened to be watching TV with my sister and I swear like four different commercials came on each showing some sort of backyard campout. I asked, "What is it with American's and backyard campouts?" My sister gave me a look and then said, "They're fun and they're all-American." So that is where the idea for this one-shot came up. So, without further delay:**

**Backyard Campouts**

"I'm sorry America but we're going to have to cancel the camping trip for this weekend." Britain gravely relayed the news to the boisterous young colony.

"What? But why?!" America exclaimed in utter disappointment as he sat at the breakfast table beside his much quieter brother Canada, who sat eating slowly.

Britain sighed but replied, "Because I am simply much too busy for that sort of thing. I have too much on my plate as it is. Perhaps next weekend."

America gave a confused look at the empty breakfast plate, which sat before the Brit on the table. "Looks pretty empty to me."

England sighed at the young boy's grammar error before replying tiredly, "_It_ looks pretty empty to me. Which doesn't sound in the least correct. I have no idea how you possibly end up making such odd sounding sentences. Moreover, it is a figure of speech. Now please finish your breakfast before it gets cold."

Later that day Mattie and Al were in their bedroom coloring pictures. Mattie sat in his usual calm collected manner. The sleeves of his blue button up shirt buttoned at the cuffs on his wrists. He clutched his white stuffed bear with his left arm as he colored with his free right hand.

Al on the other hand, he was a different story. The long sleeves of his button up shirt were unruly. One was rolled up in a bunch messily at his elbow while the other hung loosely about his arm as the cuff wasn't buttoned at all. He ran a hand through his hair once in slight exasperation and then let out a loud sigh of relief as he finished the picture he had been working on.

"Done!" he exclaimed loudly causing Matthew to jump and tighten his grip on both his bear and his crayon. "C-can I see it?" He asked quietly. "Sure!" Alfred exclaimed happily more than ecstatic that his brother wished to see what he considered a true work of art.

Matthew showed as much earnest interest as a seven-year-old colony could manage. He stared with awe as his brother proudly explained his picture. "And thiiiis is what we're gonna look like in the tent!" Matthew nodded eyes wide. "So d-do you think he'll l-let us?" Mattie stammered hopefully, waking the little America from his reverie as he stood proudly in a hero pose.

"What? Oh, yeah he's gotta!" Alfred said with determination lighting up his little blue eyes.

"He has got what have you two been talking about?" England corrected and asked from the doorway.

He was immediately tackle-hugged by a rambunctious dirty blonde followed immediately by a less exuberant blonde.

"W-we were drawing pictures." Canada relayed quietly while clutching his bear to his chest tightly. "Yeah! And I was telling Mattie about my picture of the campout!" America yelled.

Britain sighed once again, "America, I already told you. I am much too busy this weekend to do the campout. It'll have to wait for next week."

America's blue eyes filled slightly with tears as he protested with a trembling bottom lip. "Bu-but I drew a picture and everything!"

Britain's tired scowl turned into a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry love. I can at least have a look see at your picture?" As he said this the teary-eyed boy held up his picture and Britain took it with a hopeful expression on his face.

Britain's face turned squinty as he tried to make out the crude image drawn in the boy's seven-year-old hand. "So if this is the tent am I to assume this is Canada and yourself?" Canada nodded shyly while peeking over the head of his stuffed bear. "What is that?" Britain asked while pointing at what he considered a grotesquely drawn stick figure. "That's supposed to be you!" America exclaimed all tears vanished. Britain cocked his head to one side as he took a second look. "Ah! I see now. That there is the body, then the head-My eyebrows are not that large!" He snapped when he noticed the thick black lines above the stick figure's green dot eyes.

America didn't say a word but simply nodded solemnly. Britain sighed and then asked thoughtfully, "Wait, what's that in the background?" America tugged the man's arm down so he could get another look at his masterpiece. "Oh! That's the house!" America said in an obvious tone. Britain looked down at the boy quizzically, "I figured as much but I meant, what on earth is it doing there?" America gave a signature grin once more before saying, "I thought it would be a good idea if we could have our campout in the backyard so you could keep working." Matthew raised hopeful eyes up at the nation as he stood next to a pleading Alfred. Britain seemed shortly captivated by the idea but immediately snapped out of it with, "Absolutely not!" then continued in a more hushed tone to himself, "Bloody ridiculous idea…honestly."

"But I thought we could-" America began, "No." Britain cut him off.

"Even if we-" Matthew began quietly, "No." Britain quickly ended.

"So we can't even-" America once again began to protest, "And, no." Britain once again suspended his question.

**(Ha ha I couldn't resist! Alvin and the Chipmunks! Which I don't own btw.)**

"Come on then lads, supper is ready and waiting for you on the table." England changed the subject as he stood aside so the two boys could walk out the room.

That is when Arthur noticed the unruly state of Alfred's shirt. "America, what on earth?" He said as he knelt next to the melancholy boy and proceeded to tuck the bottom of his shirt into his shorts and correctly button the cuffs of his sleeves at his wrists.

Canada and America walked slowly side by side to the dining room.

Later when the boys had been washed and put to bed, Al lay in his, feeling sorely let down.

Mattie lay in his bed seemingly asleep to the boy that is until he spoke in such a whisper. Only Al could hear Mattie when they spoke to one another like this. "Al?"

Alfred in response rolled over in his bed to look across at Matthew. "Yeah Mattie?"

"Do you think he'll really take us camping next weekend?" Matt whispered into the fluff of his bear's head.

Alfred sighed, "I don't know Mattie. He always says we'll do it next week. I just wonder which next week he's talking about."

Al yawned a few more times and as he turned over to sleep he could have sworn he saw a mint green rabbit fly out the closed door. But that is crazy, rabbits aren't minty and Alfred knew that.

Arthur sat in his study. He had a stack of papers to sign.

Yay.

A stack of papers to read over.

Joy.

And a stack of letters and documents that needed to be sent out.

Even better.

He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair tiredly.

"Hiya Britain!" A high-pitched yet familiar voice called from above him.

Britain looked up suddenly, slightly startled. "Oh! Flying mint-bunny! Have you come to keep me company while I stay up doing paperwork?"

"No I came to talk to you Britain!" the little bunny explained as it flew lower, practically on the desk, so Britain could see him better.

"Ah, well then speak quickly if you don't mind. I have a lot of paperwork, which needs to be looked over promptly. I would also like to get a substantial amount of sleep tonight so, if you please." As he spoke he took his pen and began signing the papers in a pile to his right.

"I have something important to say."

"Well go on then." Britain encouraged the fresh bunny.** (I called him fresh cuz he's minty XD )**

"I think you should at least have a campout in your backyard!"

England stopped mid-signature. He looked up and said sharply, "I already explained to the boys that I am unable to do that _this_ weekend. Did America put you up to this? That boy has quite the imaginative mind; I wouldn't be surprised if the two of you talked all the time."

Flying mint-bunny shook his little head at Britain and then wiggled his ears, which allowed a cloud to appear with a scene of Mattie and Al in it.

Britain leaned forward in his desk awe stricken. "My! Bunny, I had no idea you could do that! Are you magic?"  
The bunny, seemingly losing his patience said, "Pay attention to what's going on in the cloud Britain!"

"_Al?"_

"_Yeah Mattie?"_

"_Do you think he'll really take us camping next weekend?" _

"_I don't know Mattie. He always says we'll do it next week. I just wonder which next week he's talking about."_

The cloud disappeared and Britain yawned tiredly causing the mint-bunny to growl irritably. **(Can mint-bunnies growl? 0.0) **"All right, all right. I honestly don't see what the big fuss is about. I said we'd do it next weekend."

Flying mint-bunny shook his head sadly before saying, "How many 'next weekends' until they get older and hanging out with Britain will be lame?", and disappearing from the room.

Britain sat in his chair astounded. He had honestly never thought of these minute matters that way.

The next morning was Saturday. Mattie and Alfred were both upset about the no-campout thing. Al more so than Mattie. Or, rather Al was more apt at showing his feelings openly.

Arthur opened the door to see the boys feigning sleep. He smiled to himself and then called. "Up and at 'em boys. It may be Saturday but as you know slothfulness will not be tolerated."

He closed the door leaving the two to themselves. Alfred sat up with an unhappy huff. Mattie shoved the pillow from his head and pouted from above his stuffed bear.

"W-we should probably start washing up, or e-else he'll come back." He whispered.

Al's face took on a scowl and he said, "I don't care anymore!"

"Don't say that." Mattie said in a normal volume voice, which, for him, was the equivalency of yelling.

The two settled for simply washing their faces and dressing simply in white shirts.

They walked down the hall simultaneously and made it to the breakfast table just in time to see Arthur place two questionable looking bowls of something, which he declared to be porridge.

This choice of breakfast only further depressed the boys who sat glumly eating their porridge. Canada had actually brought his stuffed bear with him.

"So how did you both sleep?" Arthur asked, starting the normal morning conversations.

"F-fine." Matthew whispered.

"Do speak up, Canada." Britain said which only caused said boy to clamp up.

America sighed and then said, "Fine. He said we slept fine."

Britain nodded and then said, a slight smile on his face, "Well the two of you should hurry along about your breakfast. We have a busy day of preparations ahead of us."

Mattie nodded silently from his place behind his stuffed bear and Al simply gave another huff.

"I thought after we finished breakfast you might want to change into more suitable clothes."

"Why are we going to another one of those boring meetings again?" Al retorted, referring to Britain's meetings with the king, his boss. That earned a slight scowl from the country.

"No just be patient though and you'll see."

"What? But why?" Alfred asked in confusion when Britain told him and Matthew to go to the backyard.

"Just go. You'll see."

Canada gave America a slightly scared look but he nonetheless did as he was told and followed closely behind his brave brother as he led the way.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed at the sight.

Canada also didn't say a word but by the width of his eyes, you could tell he too was in awe at the sight.

Instead of the usual large open grass field with a large fountain, many walkways, and bushes blooming with roses as far as the eye could see; there were tall trees casting much shade over a clearing of dirt. There were logs set around a fire pit and a large tent sat beside all that.

"I thought you would like it." Britain said from his place behind Canada and America.

"S-so does this m-mean…" Canada began quietly.

"We can have our backyard campout!" Alfred squeals as he and Canada simultaneously turned and hugged the nation's legs. "Thank you!" America said in simultaneous chorus with Canada.

Later in the evening America, Canada, and Britain sat around their little campfire roasting marshmallows. They put the mallows in between two cookies and ate them for their pre-bedtime snack.

"Mmm! Ya know what?" America asked his mouth surrounded with cookie crumbs.

Britain chuckled, "What?"

"These would be perfect with chocolate in them!" Canada who munched happily on a marshmallow cookie sandwich nodded thoughtfully. Britain laughed but shook his head, "Oh no! It is way too late in the night to be feeding you something so rich as that."

**(S'mores are supposed to have chocolate! LOL)**

America pouted but didn't comment further. Canada looked up at the stars thoughtfully and then whispered to America, "There was a girl at my Papa's house who said the stars had pictures in them if you looked right."

"What? Pictures in the stars!" Alfred exclaimed while looking up suddenly.

Britain smiled, "Of course…they're called constellations."

"Constellawhat?" America asked.

"Constellations." Canada repeated quietly.

England nodded, "You see if you look, say…there! Just there!" he pointed and both boys looked earnestly up at the sky. "That there is one called the Little Dipper."

Canada smiled up at it and America looked confused, "Whatsa little dipple?"

"A Little Dipper." Britain corrected, "It's sort of like a ladle."

Canada nodded in enlightenment while America just yawned openly causing little tears to form in the corners of his eyes. Canada took one look at him and yawned as well.

"Oh-" Britain was cut off from speaking as he too yawned. "It would seem there is a yawn contagion, eh? You lads ready for bed?"

He stood and, taking both by the hand, led them to the tent where he tucked them in and then settled in beside them. Before he fell asleep, he heard America whisper contentedly, "Best campout ever…"

**Yay! So I hope that you all enjoyed it and liked it or whatevers. If you didn't I'm sorry! Yeah I honestly love any type of campout and backyard campouts are pretty awesome but I'm sure I'm biased being an American and all…teehee**

**America- "that's right dudes because America totally rocks! I'm the hero!"**

***Author-Chan face palms***


End file.
